


Vater

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [540]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ANTE CALLING NIKO 'VATER' IN DIE RUCCKEHR DES POKALS IS THE REASON, Boys In Love, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rückkehr oups, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, TT, i have no shame i love these idiots
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante a envie d'avoir Niko, et il n'accepte aucun dérangement.
Relationships: Niko Kovač/Ante Rebić
Series: FootballShot [540]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1





	Vater

Vater

Ante aime Niko. Dans les faits, c’est très simple. En réalité, c’est beaucoup plus compliqué. Niko est non seulement son entraîneur, mais aussi, évidemment, l’inverse de prêt pour ressentir les mêmes choses que lui. Ante sait qu’il est comme un fils à ses yeux, et c’est vrai qu’il voit Niko comme un père, mais il veut plus de lui. Il veut le sentir contre lui, sous lui, pouvoir le toucher autant qu’il veut, l’embrasser ou le baiser comme il le veut. Il ne veut pas avoir de limite, il ne veut pas laisser Niko avoir le moindre choix s’il se tient ne serait-ce qu’à moins d’un mètre lui. Il ne veut l’avoir rien qu’à lui. Il veut l’avoir dans les vestiaires et le baiser dedans sans que n’importe qui ne puisse les déranger, il veut faire la même chose après avoir marqué, pour que tout le stade sache à quel point il aime Niko. Mais Ante sait que ce n’est pas possible, parce que Niko ne le laissera jamais faire autant, parce qu’il doit juste se concentrer sur le football et pas sur ses fantasmes.

Cependant, Ante résout toujours au moins une partie de ses problèmes, alors s’il veut coucher avec Niko, il couche avec lui. Ce n’est pas dans les vestiaires ou sur la pelouse, mais son appartement fera l’affaire. Il ne sait pas comment il fait, mais son cerveau arrive à imaginer de plus en plus de choses excitantes à partir de n’importe quel geste de Niko, alors au bout d’un moment, il n’a pas résisté à l’envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de l’avoir finalement pour lui. Ante ne pouvait plus attendre ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de plus, alors ses doigts ont trouvé naturellement la chemise de Niko pour l’ouvrir et se laisser glisser sur son ventre si chaud et toujours intact malgré les années. Puis, tout le reste se déroule comme s’il avait toujours fait ça, la force de son imagination…

Fin


End file.
